fnafocfandomcom-20200213-history
Leo Lion
Leo Lion is a stern male animatronic Lion housed in the new FFP from FNaF2. His job is similar to that of Foxy's in the original game; A side attraction other than the main stage. 'Appearance' Leo is a tall, buff animatronic Lion. His body fur is light orange, with his snout and belly fur, and inner ear color being a yellowish color. And likewise to all other lions, Leo has a mane. His is dark orange, along with the tip of his tail. Leo has green eyes, and a green bowtie as well. His sharp claws extend from his rather large fuzzy paws. His right paw possess a microphone, similar to Freddy's. But sometimes he will be holding a basketball instead. His snout is dotted with freckles and three whiskers poke out from around his nose. Below his nose, he has a hinged jaw, stocked with super sharp teeth. Leo also wears a dark blue jersey with a white "01" on it. 'Personality/Behavior' Leo is very different than the other animatronics. He doesn't seek vengeance on the guards at night. So he remains stationary most of the night. Although, he does get angry, at a frequent rate. He may not destroy night guards, but he does destroy anyone/anything that gets between him and his family: his daughter Margaret, or his wife, Lily. Due to company demands, Lily is retired and in the basement, which separates them. This is why Leo hates FFP employees and management, and why he is extra protective of Margaret. During the day, if Leo isn't with Margaret, he's doing his job. Next to the Show Stage, there is a basketball court designed case. The glass case is similar to an arcade basketball hoop game. The case is high up, with about 10 hoops lining the top. Below the hoops, is a drawer that the basketballs return to, after shot. The netting allows children to take the balls from the case and shoot for a basket again. Along the case, there is a circus tent like fabric hanging down, slanted. Above it there is a sign that says, "Leo's Circus!". Leo will often help kids make baskets, and use his microphone to announce scores. If you win a basketball game, Leo will give you tickets. Those tickets can be traded for prizes at the ticket counter, (which you can also get from playing the arcade at FFP) which is where Lily, his wife worked. But since she is retired now, the tickets are used to get things from the Puppet at the prize corner. Words to Describe Leo's Personality *Wise *Modest *Strong *Athletic *Funny *Loud *Fierce *Loyal *Loving- (at times) 'Relationships' Margaret~ Daughter Lily~ Wife Poofy~ A bit protective of Margaret from her Drakom~ Terrified of. GG~ Eh. Thinks she's annoying. Zoey~ Doesn't mind her. Thinks she's a good influence on Margaret. (FIN LATER M8) ''(O.C Created by: Margaret~ Maine Coon) '("Leo Lion" ©2015) ''' (Any acts of plagiarism can and will be punished.) Category:Animatronic Category:Male Category:OC Category:Robot Category:Character